Death isn't Normal
by Mr.Smiey
Summary: We follow Max Caulfield as she discovers time travel powers and fourth wall breaking abilities, going through a more self-aware and self-deprecating version of the game.
1. Episode 1: Chrysalis - Part 1

**Episode 1: Chrysalis**

* * *

 _Somewhere in the forest of Arcadia Bay_

It was a dark and stormy night. A young girl suddenly finds herself in the midst of it alone in a dark forest, confused, trying to remember why she's there...

"What the- Where the hell am I?" she thought to herself, "Am I in a slenderman game? I thought we were doing a walking simulator, not survival horror. Oh no, this won't end well if he's around."

After getting spooked by a ghost deer, for some reason, she ends up in a lighthouse up hill. She goes to it hoping to get shelter from the storm, then when she sees the shores nearby, a huge ass tornado is making its way to arcadia bay! (Now that's how you start a game!)

"Now were in twister?!"

But before she tries to find Helen Hunt she got hit by a debris from the tornado and she diedied. The end.

"Wait that was it!" said jacksepticeye "That was EFFINGSHORTTHISGAMESUCKSSOISNDERTALEWHATTHE- oh wait that was just the prologue, nevermind..."

* * *

 _Blackwell Academy_

"Shaun!" cried Max Caulfield as she suddenly woke up in the middle of her class, though luckily no one seemed to notice as her teacher Mark Jefferson is busy arguing with a fellow student. ("Wait who's shaun?")

"For the last time Warren, I don't look like Adam Jensen. Wait what are you even doing here you're not even part my class."

"Oh I'm just here thinking of a way on how get Max to bang m-I I mean uh, I thought this was spanish class?"

"Out!"

She sighed with relief as it was all just a dream. Everything seemed normal at class she thought: "Victoria being bitchy as usual, Kate being a pussy to Victoria as usual, me not listening to Mr. Jeffersons lectures and sleeping on it as usual. Yup, I have earned that Blackwell scholarship. Selfie time!"

She took her antique camera and took a picture of herself but this time Mr. Jefferson noticed, shushing the whole class who are also ignoring his lecture.

"Now everyone what Max did was what you millenials call a selfie. A dumb word for self-photography which was already an existing trend before dumb teenagers and their moms in this era made it unbearably annoying with your goddamn social media facebook posts! Yeah news for you special snowflakes, we don't give a shit! No wonder I became a serial killer- I mean so Max can you tell me who invented the process that gave birth to self-portrait?"

"Uh, daguerre?"

Suddenly bitch Victoria raised her hand to steal the question. "Louis Daguerre was a french painter who created 'daguerreotypes' a process that gave a sharp reflective style like a mirror, and max its not just 'daguerre durr.'" Yep, she a bitch max thought to herself.

Before her embarrassment gets any worse, and as if on cue, the bell rang just in time to save her sorry ass.

"Class dismissed, and guys don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the Everyday Heroes contest, I'll fly out with the winner to San Fierro where you'll be feted by the art world. It's great exposure and it can easily get you a job with this profession. Also whoever you are blondy, I forgot your name but you're not leaving the class until you give me your photo entry same to you Ms. Caulfield."

As everyone starts to leave the classroom, Max ponders whether or not she should submit her photo entry now as she thinks it is literal crap.

As she goes to Mr. Jefferson who Victoria is kissing his ass (not literally), she noticed her classmate Kate Marsh moping at her desk.

"Sup Kate, mind if I see your photo entry?"

"Oh sure Max, here."

She sees her photo, goddamn its beautiful, straight up Da Vinci compared to her own lame photo. Self-Esteem went down lower than Luke's chances of barely having a love life."

So listen Max, there's something I want to talk to you about and y-"

"Not now nerd, gotta make mine better than yours." Max speeds away, before getting stopped by Mr. Jefferson.

"Now Max I know you think my lectures are boring and sleep-inducing, that this type of profession is easy for you to just point and shoot with your DSLR or whatever that antique camera is. But you do have a gift, you have the fever to take images, to frame the world only the way you envision it. Now, all you need is the courage to share your gift with the other losers. That's what separates the artist, from the amateur."

"K thnks by, gg" Max speeds away, again.

*sighs* "What a day, now to comfort myself to the women's room as I play cool country music."

She then walks among the halls as she essentially internally roasts everyone of her schoolmates, especially Luke.

* * *

After washing her face in the restrooms, Max tore her crappy photo a new one, throwing it away, feeling a little down until she saw a butterfly fluttering about towards the place behind the stalls with the mop and bucket and stuff.

She went to it in the back end of the stalls and took a picture of it.

"Yes this will definitely beat Kate's and Victoria's."

Suddenly a boy enters the room surprising Max as she hid behind the stalls, it was the jerk jock Nathan Prescott. Visibly angry, he starts waving a gun and ranting psychotically about no one being the boss of him, that he can get away with killing cause he rich and that his family owns the town Rothchild-style. Usual Nathan, so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

But then a mysterious blue haired punk girl enters.

"I hope you check the perimeter like my step furher used to say." She said as she checked the toilet stalls to see if anyone was there taking a number two. The thought made Nathan feel agitated. "Now lets talk bidness, give me hella cash."

"Seriously, did that just come out of your mouth. Where the hell do you think we are, California? You sounded like an adult trying a bit too hard to act like a teenager." cringed Nathan.

"Look, as much as I like to argue with the script, I need the money so are you gonna cough dough or do you want everyone to know that Nathan Prescott was a punk ass bitch-"

Chloe realized too late that she should've probably not said that as Nathan shot her in the stomach with a hidden gun, this somehow killed her instantly.

"No wait! Let me take a picture of it first!" screamed Max as everything blurs like instagram filter...

* * *

"Shaun!" screamed Max as she woke up in the middle of Mr. Jeffersons class...?

"Wait, what at the hell? Okay, what just happened? Seriously what just- how? Huh?! Shaun?!"

Max, confused in thought, tried to make sense of what just transpired. Was it all just a weird dream? It seemed like it. But then why did it felt... real... why did she felt like everything just suddenly rewinded, like reality did a reset, is she just trippin' or did she actually... went back in time...

"-get Max to bang m- I-I uh, I though this was spanish class?"

"Out!"

Or probably just a dream. Makes more sense than Luke's entire existence in the game.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Episode 1: Chrysalis - Part 2

**Still** **Episode 1: Chrysalis**

* * *

 _Still in_ _Blackwell Academy_

Still stuck in Mr. Jeffersons boring class, Max deduced that she can control time after going back a few seconds in reality to save her antique polaroid from breaking when it fell down, done through the power of 'thinking' somehow and starting a rewind effect around everything but her. It's like when you watch a movie in DVD but saw a really cool scene and you want to see it again so you press the rewind button and everyone was walking backwards really fast, but then you missed that particular scene because it was rewinding too fast so you fast forward but then you missed it again cause it was too fast so you press the rewind button again but you accidentally press the stop button so you have to start all over again, the movie wasn't even that good, I'm rambling lets continue the game.

Now to test if events would play out as it was like last time, she retraced her steps. First a selfie, Mr. Jefferson rants about said selfie and serial killing before asking Max a question, she does not know so Victoria one ups her by answering it.

*REWIND TIME*

"The Daguerreian Process. Invented by a French painter named Louis Daguerre. Still the best, 1830. DUH, VICKY!"

Victoria gave Max, who flippped her off, a perplexed look.

"Somebody has been reading, as well as posing. Nice work, Max. I knew you were better than these losers, you are way far, far way ahead of everybody."

The bell rings and everybody left in a jiffy. Max decided to continue to one up Victoria by impressing Mr. Jefferson with John Lennon, I don't know I forgot that part of the game.

"Okay Max time to go back to your dorm and have your well deserved nap." Thought Max before realizing something very important.

"The Everyday Heroes contest?"

No, the other one.

"Warren's flash drive? I still wonder why it had 1 GB pictures of me in various states of-"

Somebody is gonna get shot in the girl's restrooms! "Okay okay, I forgot about that, chillax. Can I just mentally roast everyone along the way first?"

No time! You need to hurry pronto!

*sigh* Alright, just Luke.

"Deal."

After making her way back to the ladies room, Max anticipates for what's to come. The Blue Butterfly came and she took a picture like last time, suddenly a wild Nathan appears followed by that blue haired punk girl, she looks familiar Max thought.

"-Where the hell do you think we are, California?"

Freaking out, Max tries to think of way to save her before finding a hammer on the floor near the fire alarm, she puts two in two.

"Nathan Prescott was a punk ass bitc- What hella?!"

The girl screamed in surprise as Max suddenly appears behind Nathan and proceed to beat him bloody senseless with the Hammer, anybody watched Oldboy?

After a few more whacks, Max realizes she went a bit too far with the hammer and now Nathan is lying on the floor dead with his blood.

"Oh my god! He's dead! Why did you do that you psycho- Wait, Max-"

*TIME REWIND*

"I know that was a little audacious, but I just couldn't resist. Tee hee hee." Max states cheerfully before smashing the fire alarm. That startled Nathan and the gun before getting a kick in the crotch by that blue haired girl who then fled the room, Nathan did the same not long after.

"Oh yeah! Max, you are the Everyday Hero!" Max screamed in triumph as she exits the restroom only to encounter the school's only security guard David Madsen.

"Hey, do you hear that fire alarm? That means you should be outside."

"Gee Mister is that what it does? I never knew that. So does that mean water is wet?"

"I don't like that tone of yours missy. I bet you're hiding something. Your covered in guilt."

"So is your face."

"What?"

"What."

"What?"

"Metal Gear?"

Lucky, she was saved by the timely arrival of Principal Wells, shooing David away to deal with the fire alarm. Max speeds away before being stopped by said Principal.

"Max, You look a little stressed out. Are you okay? Is there anything wrong?"

What should she do? She could report Nathan but his father, Sean Prescott, basically owns the school, being its uncle moneybags means that nothing will happen to his son at all, but if she doesn't then the principal will be suspicious of her because she looked suspicious.

Deciding to hell with it, Max decides to tell him the truth in what she thought, a manner in which he will understand.

"Yo my boy Prince W, check it. I wuz chillin' in them gents when dat busta Nathan P-Money crashes in with a clip, wavin' it around like he gonna do a drive-by or some sheeze like that, yo that was whack bruh, ya gotta call the popo before he gets all Columbine on dis school, nah mean?"

Principal Wells swears to God that he does not have the humility and dignity to give a proper response to what Max just said, he was speechless and was now in a near catatonic state. Thinking he understood and will be on the case, Max resumes speeding away outside the school grounds.

* * *

 _Blackwell School Grounds_

With a sigh of relief, Max decides to call it a day until she receives a phone message from local school geek/serial stalker Warren Graham, a friend, just a friend...

He wants the D.

The Drive, the flash drive that she borrowed from him.

"I will go get it in my dorm, after I collect my optional photos."

But then, distracted by a flying machine that is circling the school grounds, Max sees that it is controlled by none other than local school geek/serial stalker Brooke Scott.

"What's good Brooke, that drone though?"

"Oh that, I was just testing this bad boy so I can use it to spy on Warre-I I thought this was spanish class...?"

"Cool so can I use it?"

"No."

"Bitch."

And after bitch-slapping her Max realized that the only way you can get Brooke's respect, for a lack of a better word, is to be smarter than her. Hey, it worked for Warren.

*BITES ZA DUSTO*

"Yo Brooke, what's good? I see you trying out that HiFly B400 drone model, americans, letting these tiny robots do their wars for them am I right."

"Max, it's german."

"Damn the nazi's are advancing, us patriots must do something."

"Yeah whatever, but it seems you look like you know your shit so I guess you can try to fly it, maybe crash it on Luke."

"Deal."

And they did. Luke was sent to an infirmary after that.

Max should at that point go to her dorm but is sidetracked by her classmates and trying to win them over with her time powers as she manipulates them into thinking she's hot shit and objectively better than them, the ethics of time travel is questioned as the implications of abusing such power to act out on their need for empowerment as they subconsciously refuse to be seen as fallible and thus results a deluded desire for omnipotence. Also remember the hidden photos side quest.

 **TO** **BE CONTINUED** **, MAYBE**

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Sorry for the long ass wait but here it is after months of "hard work", not my best but so was the game hahahaha! Joke, if I didn't love the game, I wouldn't be doing this in the first place.**


End file.
